The present invention concerns an engine and more specifically, an engine able to promptly cancel its advancement after starting during a cold term.
There is an example of the conventional engines which comprises an upstream interlocking portion near a crank shaft, interlockingly connected through a timer to a downstream interlocking portions as well as the present invention. This timer is provided with a temperature-sensing operation means. During a cold-starting term while the temperature-sensing operation means senses a temperature of a value less than a predetermined one, the downstream interlocking portion advances by an advancing operation of the timer based on an operation the temperature-sensing operation means makes upon sensing the temperature. During a warm term of the engine while the temperature-sensing operation means senses a temperature of a value not less than the predetermined value, the advancement of the downstream interlocking portion is cancelled by an advancement-cancellation by an advancement-cancellation operation of the timer based on another operation the temperature-sensing operation means makes upon sensing the temperature.
The engine of this kind has the following advantages.
When the engine starts during the cold term, the timer advances the downstream interlocking portion to enhance the starting ability. After the cold-starting, the timer cancels the advancement of the downstream interlocking portion in an attempt to reduce Nox and noise.
However, in the case of the conventional engine, the temperature-sensing operation means senses merely the atmospheric temperature in the vicinity thereof to operate. This entails problems.
The conventional technique has the following problems.
The advancement is canceled in delay after the cold-starting.
The temperature-sensing means senses only the atmospheric temperature in the vicinity thereof to operate. Therefore, even if the engine has its temperature increased after the cold-starting, it takes much time for the increased temperature to be transmitted to the temperature-sensing operation means to delay the cancellation of the advancement after the cold-starting with the result of reducing the exhaust-gas property.